


XMas Present

by icanbeurbestbet



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Rigger John, Rope bunny Claire, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanbeurbestbet/pseuds/icanbeurbestbet
Summary: John brings a girl home to tie up for Jamie’s Christmas present.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Lord John Grey Cocoa and Kink 2020





	XMas Present

John and Jamie had been dating for over a year and while they were very happy in their relationship, something was lacking. They’d tried all manner of things to keep their sex life pleasant but John had an idea for a Christmas present that Jamie wouldn’t expect.

They’d talked about bringing in someone else since John adored typing people up but Jamie would never let him do it. He was too impatient and moody to sit through the intricate knots. So he had gone to a local munch to scout out any potentials and had lucked out right away.

He had found Claire, a gorgeous woman who was new to the scene but willing to try a slew of new things. She was a tiny thing with a riot of brown curls and whisky eyes. John knew Jamie would love that. She’d broken up with her boyfriend after she’d caught him cheating on her a few months ago. They had done some scenes but he was too aggressive for her and didn’t always respect her boundaries. She was hoping that she could find a good Dom that was willing to be patient with her.

John set it up for Christmas Eve. Jamie had to work late so he had plenty of time to set Claire up for the big reveal. She arrived at the flat at 5pm with an overnight bag, she was dressed comfortably in leggings and a jumper.

They’d already discussed what would happen and established safe words. He’d picked up green and red cotton rope so that it was soft and would take longer to irritate the skin.

John had her undress and then climb onto the bed. She had asked for her face to not be involved, she didn’t want to be gagged at all. He started with her arms and placed them in an upward chicken wing tie with her elbows above her head. He talked to her the entire time about the knots he was doing and how easily it would be for him to quickly untie her if she needed it. He also had a pair of scissors on the nightstand.

After her arms were secure he started on her chest. He’d on a woven harness for underneath her breasts and hips. Her stomach was left bare. There was a rope on each side of her labia that was around the bottom of her ass and connected to a rope traveling up her spine to her hands.

At this point Claire had slipped into sub space completely and was just enjoying the feel of the rope holding her together. She felt secure and safe with this relative stranger.

“Do you need water, dear?” John asked and it snapped her back to normalcy.

“Yes, please.” She smiled to him and he brought over a cup of water with a straw for her to sip on. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to start on your legs now. Jamie will be home in an hour so we should be done right before he gets here.” He’d been going for an hour already but the legs tended to take the longest.

He grabbed one leg and pushed it up with her knee bent for a frog tie. “Is this comfortable?” Her leg was spread wide and he had no idea how long the actual event would take place and didn’t want her to be in pain.

“I do yoga so I’m quite comfortable with long poses. I also stretched well before I got here. I promise you’re not hurting me.”

John started with tying her ankle to her thigh and did another weave on top of her foot before tying ladders the rest of the way, once that leg was secure he quickly did the other one. He stood back and admired his work. While tying he was so focused on the task at hand that it wasn’t until he was done that he really got to experience the beauty of it. He felt his erection grow and hoped Jamie would be home on time.

“You’re beautiful.” He pulled her by the leg ties to the bottom of the bed and blew a line of air across her slit. She squeaked and shivered from the feel of the coolness on her wet center. John chuckled to himself. “Jamie’s going to love your noises. He loves making people scream.” He leaned down and put a hand on either side of her head before whispering in her ear, “I personally can’t wait to taste you and fuck you.” She let out a low moan and her eyes grew wide. He looked down at her and her pupils were huge.

He went to the dresser and got out his camera from his bag. She had already agreed to him taking a few pictures once he was done. He was a photographer by trade and sometime sold pieces to BDSM clients.

He made sure the focus was just enough to get the ropes around her body. There were close ups of the weave under her breasts, hips, and feet. He flipped her over to get a shot of her ass in the air and the ropes around it lifting her glorious round bum.

He flipped her back over and they both heard the key in the front door. John went out to the living room to greet Jamie leaving Claire on the bed.

“Hello, my love.” John pulled Jamie in for a passionate kiss.

“What was that fer?” Jamie asked.

“Mmm... I have a surprise for you in the bedroom.” John kissed Jamie’s neck and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Oh? Is it a new toy?” Jamie toed off his shoes and helped John remove his shirt.

“Of sorts.” John teased and took a nipple in his mouth flicking it before he bit down on it hard.

Jamie hissed and pulled John up to kiss him passionately. John undid his belt and unzipped his pants before he pushed them to the floor for Jamie to step out of. He reached behind him and pulled out a blindfold for Jamie.

“Och, ye ken I hate no bein able tae see.” Jamie whined.

“Hush, it’ll only be on a minute. You’ll love it I promise. It’s wrapped quite nicely if I do say so myself.” John was smirking and Jamie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fine.” Jamie played along, ready to see his surprise.

John slipped the blindfold over Jamie’s head and guided him to the bedroom. He placed him in front of the bed facing Claire and removed the blindfold.

Jamie’s breath hitched in his throat as he took in scene in front of him. His eyes shot to John who had a mischievous look on his face. Jamie’s eyes had darkened and he was creating a sizable tent in his boxers.

“Jamie, this is Claire. Claire, this is Jamie. Safe word is _stad.”_ John introduced the two Andy watched the smile spread on Jamie’s face at the use of Gaelic.

“Hello.” Claire said quietly. She took in this large Scot in front of her and felt her belly warm. He was breathtaking. Tall and muscular with perfect v lines pointing towards his very large cock. She swallowed and couldn’t wait to get it in her mouth.

“Oh another Sassenach? Hmmm... I do love corrupting the Queen’s people.” Jamie ran a hand under the ropes binding her leg and over her center before running down the other leg.

John walked behind him to wrap his arms around his stomach and rest his chin on his shoulder. He placed a wet kiss on Jamie’s neck and bit down to his shoulder. “Where would you like to begin?”

A low growl came out of Jamie and he turned around to get behind John. He pushed John closer to Claire. “I wanna watch ye take her to the edge first. Ye canna come until we say so Sassenach.”

John kneeled in front of Claire and pulled her ass all the way to the edge of the bed. He held her up by the ropes on her hips and slowly ran his tongue from her asshole to her clit. He flicked and nibbled on her until she was gasping. Her low moans were fueling Jamie’s cockstand to impossible hardness. He took off his boxers and fisted himself several times as he watched John slide a finger into Claire. He pulled her up to get a better angle to her asshole and spread her own wetness around it before he slid his thumb in. His forefinger and middle finger were slowly thrusting inside her while his thumb was anchored. She let out a loud moan and said, “I’m so close.”

John immediately released her clit and pulled his two fingers from her cunt but left his thumb inside her. He spit down at her and moved it around to work her open. Jamie went to the nightstand and got some lube for John to use. He then switched to using his fore finger before adding a second and pushing her open farther.

Claire was no stranger to anal, it was one of the reasons she had been looking for two male partners. Her ex-boyfriend preferred it but wouldn’t always keep her well-lubed. When they broke up she had invested in a few dual penetration toys and was happily looking forward to this experience. Besides stretching and yoga this afternoon she had also worn her favorite plug all day to help aid this portion of the evening.

“Go up in the bed to continue John. I’m going to flip her around.” Jamie suggested and he grabbed a rope around her arm and spun her so that her head and arms were hanging off the bed. John climbed onto the bed and settled between her legs. He grabbed a plug from the nightstand and lubed it before pushing it inside her and blowing on her clit.

Jamie stood at her head and took his cock in hand. He tapped it on her chin and said, “Open up, Sassenach.” Claire opened wide and he slid into her mouth. She closed around him and sucked greedily. He felt her groan around his girth and he started to thrust in. Slow and short little movements while she sucked hard.

She mumbled something and Jamie pulled out of her. “More.” She begged and it took him no time at all to push back into her mouth and started thrusting deeper. He hit the back of her throat and she gagged once but then could take him fully down her. She swallowed to flex her throat muscles and the squeeze surprised him to the point where he almost came.

“Christ you’re a marvel.” He said and he pulled out of her most of the way. John had been watching and pulling on himself. The tip was purple and leaking out. He was so very close so he stopped his ministrations and went back to licking Claire.

She was having a difficult time focusing on the blow job at hand (mouth?) and Jamie kept reminding her to suck by tapping on her cheek with his wet dick. She was lazily sucking at this point because she was so very close. John almost brought her to the edge but stopped when she cried out.

Jamie removed himself from her mouth and a line of precum went from her mouth and dropped on her nose. He chuckled and John looked up at him from between Claire’s legs where he was adding more lube to the plug.

Jamie spun Claire around again and picked her up to take her to the big chair off to the side. John got up to put on a condom and put another on Jamie before he sat down. Jamie stood in front of him with Claire’s back to him do that he could remove the plug. He applied some lube to himself and a bit more to Claire before scooted to the edge and held his cock upright. Jamie kneeled down so John could slowly slide into her asshole. Jamie pulled her up by her thighs a little bit so John could thrust a bit and Claire was a groaning mess. John reached up and untied the anchor for her arms so she could move her elbows to rest on Jamie’s shoulders.

Jamie slowly let her legs go so John was fully buried inside her. John grabbed the bottom of the hip weaves and held her up while Jamie placed himself at her entrance. He put just the tip in and slowly slid in and out of her until they were both fully inside her. Claire was completely full and let out a strangled noise as they started thrusting opposite each other. John and Jamie could feel themselves rubbing past each other each time and Jamie leaned towards John to kiss him deeply.

“Tell us what ye want Sassensach.” Jamie said after he broke their kiss. He licked around her nipple and then harshly sucked on it while pinching the other.

“Harder. Please.”

“As you wish.” John said and he pulled her up a bit more by the harness and they started slamming into her with little regard on pattern. Jamie switched nipples and her orgasm was violent and messy. Her scream was ear piercing and her juices ran out all over the boys and then onto the floor.

“Christ, that’s hot.” Jamie said and he rubbed her clit to push her into another just as John and them Jamie reached their own peaks.

John with a low “holy fuck” escaping his proper mouth and Jamie with a load roar.

They stayed still for a few minutes each catching their breaths before Jamie slid out of Claire. He lifted her off of John slowly as she clung to him. John got the scissors and carefully cut the ropes off of her while Jamie held her to him and rubbed her back.

When she was completely unwrapped he laid her on the bed so she could stretch her limbs. Jamie tossed the condoms in the trash and got a wet cloth from the bathroom to clean the lube off of her. There were red marks from the pressure of the ropes and John checked her over for any burns but found none. He brought her some water and she drank the rest before laying back down. “Please hold me.” Claire said with a sigh.

John and Jamie got on either side of her under the blankets and wrapped their arms around her. Jamie buried his nose in her curls and John kissed her forehead. She was asleep in minutes.

“Happy Christmas Jamie.” John whispered and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Happy Christmas John.” Jamie said and pulled him in closer. “I think we may need to do this more often.”

“I wholeheartedly agree, my love.” John agreed.

They snuggled in deeper and fell asleep quickly. Hopefully Christmas itself would be even better than a Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Stad_ \- Stop


End file.
